


he’s the one

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Dinners, M/M, One Shot, thank u noodgang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie faces his feelings.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Peter Standall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	he’s the one

**Author's Note:**

> 😋😋

”So, here are some different football plays you can do,” Peter gestures rapidly with his hands, ignoring the meal of mashed potatoes and steak that lay in front of him. He’s much more interested in Charlie than his meal. 

Charlie is only half-listening to the other boy, but honestly, he’s distracted by the beauty of Peter’s face. 

The shaggy, light brown haircut, the sparkling cerulean-blue eyes, muscles hidden underneath his baby-blue button-up, the curve of his nose— there’s something alluring about Alex’s older brother. 

”While that guy is distracted— boom! You tackle him, and pass the ball—“

”Peter,” Charlie interrupts the older boy’s rambling, heart fluttering in his chest. He’s not sure what he wants to say next, as his mouth grows dry, and hands go clammy. Sweat trickles down his back. 

”Sorry, was I rambling? I tend to do that when I’m nervous.” 

Peter picks up his fork, and begins to mix the potatoes into the peas, creating an abhorrent mess. He avoids eye contact with Charlie.

”Why— why are you nervous?” Charlie finally asks, trying to ignore the soft wobble in his voice. It’s a bit odd, since he’s a pretty nice guy, like who’s intimidated by him? 

Peter slowly draws in a long breath. 

There’s an awkwardly long pause, and Charlie quietly drums his fingers on the tabletop, over a rather large scratch which graces the wooden surface. Nerves are riddling his stomach.

”I shouldn’t... I— you’re my little brother’s boyfriend.” 

“And?” Charlie presses, insistent on hearing what the older boy is trying to hold back. 

”And,” Peter hesitates, his eyes flicking up from his dinner, and meets Charlie’s gaze. “These, uh, these _feelings_ I’m having— they— they shouldn’t— I shouldn’t be feeling them.” 

“What kind of feelings?” 

Charlie has a soft smile on his face, heart stuck in his throat as he waits for a response. 

”I—“ Peter stops, his eyes trailing from Charlie’s eyes and down to his lips. There’s a look of need in Peter’s eyes; a look for romance and lust, and it’s the confirmation that Charlie needs. 

He leans in, and their lips touch, and fireworks implode in his stomach. Peter’s lips are slightly chapped, tasting of potato, and Charlie can feel him exhale, his lips moving against Charlie’s. Peter opens his mouth slightly, allowing Charlie to take control, and he lets out a small whine; a begging for _more.  
_

Charlie wants more, so he rests his hand on Peter’s cheek, and climbs onto his lap, pulling the older boy closer. They continue to kiss, only pulling away for air every once in a while, and it’s everything that Charlie’s always wanted.

”No PDA at the dinner table!” 

There’s the sound of a plate shattering, and Charlie turns around, sliding off Peter’s lap.

Alex stands there, along with his parents whose mouths are wide open, in shock.

”I’m sorry, Alex,” Charlie says, his heart thumping loudly. “But, I love Peter.”

”Okay.” Alex doesn’t sound too surprised, strangely enough. “I’m glad you guys are happy together.” 

”I love Charlie, too.” Peter speaks up, and takes his hand, gently squeezing it. Peter’s hand is larger than his, leathery from years of previous football experience, and their fingers entangle. 

“Well, I’m happy for you two.” Ms. Standall speaks up, beaming. “You’re cuter than Charlie and Alex, anyways!” 

”Mom, I’m right here?” Alex asks, an incredulous look on his face. 

”You and Zach were cute! Now, I’ve heard that boy is getting better, so I better see you two hanging out some more!” Ms. Standall affectionately pats Alex’s hair, and he giggles.

”Can confirm, Zach does have feelings for you,” Charlie grins.

”Fuck! Knew it,” Alex mutters to himself. He looks a bit disappointed, and Charlie wouldn't blame him— after all, he’s spent the last two years pining for Zach. 

”Well,” Alex says, directing his words at Charlie, “Thanks for the info. I’ll confess my love to him after dinner.” 

“Speaking of dinner,” Mr. Standall interrupts, taking his seat at the head of the table, pride evident on his face, “let’s eat!” 

Peter quickly presses a small kiss on Charlie’s cheek, and then they all dig into their food, smiles present on everyone’s face. 

Best. Dinner. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheter FTW!!! im manifesting a spinoff for cheter and cheter only peryat!!! best ship 😻😻


End file.
